A Ralph and Nayru Love Story
by XionRoxas1314
Summary: It starts soon after Oracle of Ages. The story of Ralph and Nayru. Please R&R! Discontinued.


A Ralph and Nayru Love Story

**Disclaimer: Nintendo owns The Legend of Zelda.**

Chapter 1- The First Heart Beat

Ralph Ambi stood in the green, mysteriously enchanted. He swayed along in time with the animals around him as sweet singing filled his ears. He stood in front of his long since childhood friend Nayru as she sang to the woodland creatures. She had a genuine smile as music poured out of her soul, pleasing Ralph quite a bit. _"She's so beautiful," _he thought, blushing madly. The animals only listened to Nayru to hear her voice, but Ralph had more interest in her than just her singing talent. Suddenly some whispering distracted him from his love.

"Nayru sings so pretty!" whispered a rabbit to a monkey.

"Yeah!" the monkey whispered back.

"I think I'm going to ask her for her autograph," said the fox. At that moment Nayru ended her song. The fox timidly approached the Oracle of Ages with a piece of paper. "Miss Nayru, can I have your autograph?"

"No!" Ralph shrieked, jumping in front of Nayru and protecting her with his body. "Don't you dare try to seduce her!"

Nayru giggled. "Don't listen to him, Fox, he's little too overprotective. You can have my autograph," she took the piece of paper and signed it with a feather pen. "There you are. Would anyone else like my autograph?"

Ralph watched with envy as all the animals gathered around her as she autographed their leaves, paper, toilet paper, ect. _"Nayru is mine."_ he thought jealously.

After all the animals had gotten autographs from the singing wonder Nayru, they left for their huts and burrows.

Nayru sighed in exhaustion. "That was a bit tiring but I'm glad to please them." Then she turned to Ralph. "But Ralph you didn't have to yell at Fox."

Ralph tried to hide his face in his collar. "Well how was I supposed to know his real intentions?" he grumbled. "Ever since that creep Link came along…"

"May I present Knight Creep Link," came a voice. Nayru giggled as Ralph whirled around to see Link coming up the path.

"Ugh, it's you," Mr. Ambi groaned.

"Yup, the one and only!" Link declared. "And you can keep your precious Nayru. I already have a girlfriend," he added casually.

Ralph blushed. "Sh-shut up," he managed to say. He always became embarrassed when Link referred to Nayru as 'your precious Nayru' while the Oracle of Ages was present. Suddenly he realized what the boy had said. "You do?"

"That's wonderful, Link," Nayru congratulated. "Who is she?"

Link casually took a seat on a free stump. "Princess Zelda."

"So that's why the princess hired such a loser like you to be her personal knight. She's in love with you," Ralph realized.

Nayru elbowed Ralph and scolded, "Ralph, that's not nice."

He shrugged. "I was just saying…"

Link sighed longingly. "Princess Zelda is the prettiest girl I have ever seen."

"Nayru's prettier," Ralph mumbled.

"Well, I can't stay here too long," said Link, standing up. "I promised Zel I would teach her archery. See you later." With that, he left.

"Ralph, why are you always so protective of me?" Nayru asked after they were certain Link was out of hearing range.

"Because that's my job," Ralph replied, crossing his arms.

A disappointed look appeared in Nayru's sapphire eyes. "Oh, that's all, huh? Ralph, we've been friends since childhood, won't you tell me what's bothering you?"

Ralph Ambi looked into Nayru's eyes and started to blush madly. "Uh…I'll see you later," he said quickly, then turned to run.

"Wait, Ralph!" Nayru exclaimed, grabbing him by the arm. Ralph halted and turned to Nayru, revealing his bright red face. "I-I'll be going back to Labrynna tomorrow. I was wondering if you were going to come with me or stay around here in Hyrule longer and hang out with your friends."

"Heh, what friends?" Ralph muttered.

"Well, like Link," the Oracle of Ages replied.

"Some friend. Yeah I'll go back to Labrynna with you. You're my best friend," Ralph said, trying not to make his face even redder. But his efforts were in vain.

Nayru smiled. "Alright, then I'll see you tomorrow?" she asked, standing up. Ralph nodded bashfully in response. "Okay then." She leaned over and set her lips upon his cheek for a moment, then pulled away to see the redness of her friend's face intensify. "I'll see you tomorrow."

And that was the first heartbeat of their relationship.

**End note: Okay, first chapter done. Sorry if it was too short, I don't know if you consider about 728 words long. But more will be coming, though I'm not exactly sure what. If you have any suggestions, please let me know ******


End file.
